Were-Cards Battle of the Were-Creatures
by Ashlly Furry
Summary: Skylar one day goes about it normally only to find that his dream wasn't fake as a he is attacked by a were-cat. War breaks out between hell and earth. Were-Creatures use the human spirits to enter the earth through high tech scanning machines and cards. Does Skylar side with hell or earth?
1. Introduction

Fwip. Fwip.

Skylar, a skinny athletic male runner, practices his jogging technique in his hometown park, Wintergreen Park.

Fwip. Fwip.

A black cat gives a long fearful hiss to Skylar and arches its back, slowly stepping sideways away from him.

Fwip. Fwip.

A lady with a pet Shepherd come strutting along the sidewalk that Skylar jogs upon. Suddenly the dog growls and steps in front of its owner as if to protect her from danger. Its eyes lock on Skyler's. Skyler freezes five feet before the Shepherd. "What has gotten into you, Theo?" the lady asks her dog.

Fwip. Thud! Fwip. Plop.

A little scanner and a card hit the concrete surface of the sidewalk In front of the dog and skylar. Both Skylar and the woman look directly at the cards. The dog whimpers, but keeps its defensive position. Skylar picks up the card and the tiny scanner.

The scanner is a small black sphere with a white skull on it that gives of a dim neon glow. The card has a black circle with a skull on one side and on the other is a werewolf and its stats; level 1, health 10, strength 12, agility 20, attack 20, and a defense of 10. Also has an ability called tracking.

"Ok, let's go before something stranger happens, Sheri!" The lady panics and turns around to walk away with her dog. Sheri bends her hind legs and moves her front paws forward slanted down and stretched out and dips her head underneath her fore knees and shuts her eyes tightly. The leash jolts. The lady tugs, but Sheri planted her feet and wouldn't budge. Soon, more dogs come to join and bow the same way as Sheri has. One by one.

Fifty dogs surround Skylar, bowing. The lady's knees buckle. Sheri lifted a paw and slammed it down on her owner's rump and they both are now positioned in bowing positions. Skylar gawks. The scanner glows bright black and white. The neon lights glimmer on the card. Every dog's eyes shoot open.

A shadow pulls out from behind Skylar, darkness rises from his shadow. The black gas shapes itself into a human form with black fur and a wolf's face. Black beady eyes and blood drips from the beast's teeth. The werewolf grips Skylar's left shoulder with his right hand. The werewolf and Skylar turn into the black gas and disappear in thin air.


	2. Chapter 1 'werecat'

Skylar opens his eyes. He is now awake in his bedroom. "It was all a dream." He said, he is half dissapointed and half frightened by the werewolf and its card to summon it. Along with the strange glowing object. An alarm rings loudly and vibrates. Skylar presses the snooze button.

He quickly takes a shower, changes his clothes, brushes his hair, eats breakfast, and grabs his backpack. Then he gets onto the school bus. Just five more stops to make before the bus arrives at the school.

After the second stop Skylar notices that no one was on the bus except for him and the female bus driver and that every other stop was actually skipped. They weren't even on the path to the school. They are on a highway heading to somewhere unfamiliar. The brakes screech and tuns left, going off road into a patch of trees. "What the fuck?!" Skylar screams.

The front of the bus rams into the first layer of trees and soon crashes. Skylar's eyes close. A window shatters. He flies into the back of the seat in font of him with his chest. He loses his breath and drops to the middle aisle. After a one minute recovery, he stands up and walks down the aisle and finds the bus driver missing. Gone, completely disappeared. There is a huge whole in the front window where the glass shards on the outside of the bus had once been. Skylar pulls a lever with a foam handle and the door to the right slides open. He exits.

"Mrrrrrrrrrrroooooooowww! Hiiiiiiiissssssssssss!" Skylar finds himself standing in front of a werecat covered in fire red fur with a human structured body, a Persian's head, and sharp extended claws preparing to pounce.

Fwip. Fwip. Fwip. Thump. Fwip. Plop.

The scanner and werewolf card fall to the ground. A cloud of darknes springs out of the ground and forms into a werewolf. Skylar grabbed the scanner. And placed it in his jeans pocket. He pinched himself. He is not dreaming. The werewolf steps forward and drops to all fours. The werecat stumbles backwards.

Werewolf level 1 vs. Werecat level 1;

Werewolf scratches Werecat. 8/10

Werecat scratches Werewolf. 9/10

Werewolf scratches Werecat. 6/10

Werecat scratches Werewolf. 8/10

Werewolf scratches Werecat. 4/10

Werecat scratches Werewolf. 7/10

Werewolf scratches Werecat. 2/10

Werecat scratches Werewolf. 6/10

Werewolf scratches Werecat. 0/10

Skylar wins the battle. The Werecat turns into a brown fog that is absorbed by the werewolf's body. Then, the Werewolf turns into black gas and disappears into the wild grass and the card reveals itself. Skylar picks up the card and examines it. Level 2 werewolf.


End file.
